<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Initial Impressions by StarrySummers04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171003">Initial Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04'>StarrySummers04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Was Always You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Bruce Banner, Consent is Sexy, Gay Bruce Banner, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Pre-Mpreg, Top Tony Stark, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner meets Tony Stark long before they arrive on the Helicarrier at SHIELD's request. In fact, a lot happened between them in the time before that, but lets start from the beginning, their first meeting at Culver University in December 2000.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Was Always You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Initial Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(18th December 2000)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The annual Christmas party was in full swing and Bruce wasn’t hating it as much as he usually did. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed a good party every now and then but it generally wasn’t his scene and all of his colleagues at Culver knew that. They were always surprised when he showed up even though it was the one party a year he forced himself to attend. The thing that was different this year, was the appearance of Tony Stark. The young genius, who was now 30, had made a trip to Culver for some reason or another, something to do with their robotics lab, Bruce assumed considering the man was an inventor. He didn’t know much about it considering he was a nuclear physicist. But everyone on the planet had heard of Tony Stark. The thing that surprised Bruce the most was when the billionaire made his way over to him. “I’m Tony.” He introduced, holding a hand out for Bruce to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m B-bruce.” The physicist stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Tony joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I’m not the biggest conversationalist. This is usually the only party I go to a year.” Bruce admitted, his eyes widening in shock. Why did he just admit that? Tony was likely to just turn around and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only go to one party a year? And it’s not for your birthday?” Tony checked, staying where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really celebrate my birthday, it’s too near Christmas.” Bruce replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is your birthday?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today…” Bruce trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But no one has been over to you. Has anyone wished you a happy birthday?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really talk to anyone, so a couple of friends sent me messages as they went home for the holidays but no one in person.” Bruce admitted. Tony grabbed two glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and handed one to Bruce, before taking his hand and leading the physicist from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to celebrate your birthday. In my room.” Tony smirked. Bruce’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t not celebrate your birthday!” Tony exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I usually do.” Bruce shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to do something extra special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drinking in your room is fine by me.” Bruce replied, still not daring to believe that Tony Stark wanted to spend time with him. No one ever wanted to spend time with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, is it a milestone birthday?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I turned 30 last year.” Bruce replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do anything special?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we can celebrate tonight, for last year and this year. I turned 30 at the end of May.” Tony suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I do know who you are.” Bruce laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Most people freak out when I talk to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I freak out when I talk to anyone. I’m not very social.” Bruce laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got that.” Tony smiled. “But I really don’t care. I like you, Bruce Banner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name? I didn’t tell you my surname.” Bruce asked. Tony flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have asked people who the gorgeous man stood on his own in the corner was.” Tony admitted. It was then Bruce’s turn to blush. He accepted another drink from Tony, who appeared to have several bottles in his room. Bruce wasn’t surprised, Tony’s reliance on drinking and sleeping around were well publicised. He knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. They were going to get drunk and probably have sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you attend Culver or did you study elsewhere and move here?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I attended Harvard-” Bruce began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did, you must have a brilliant mind.” Tony smiled. Bruce rolled his eyes. “So, what have you been working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same question.” Bruce laughed. “But I’m sure that would be classified by the military.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, unfortunately. I’ve been working on a couple of robots to make things easier around the lab. It’s about all I can say as that has nothing to do with my work for the military.” Tony explained. “Anyway, enough about me, you can learn all about me by reading whatever the press publishes. I don’t know anything about you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m mainly a nuclear physicist-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mainly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few PhD’s.” Bruce admitted. Tony looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely have a brilliant mind.” He confirmed. Bruce flushed. Tony moved from where he was sitting, over to Bruce and he cupped the physicist’s cheek. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” Tony whispered, looking Bruce directly in the eyes. Bruce grabbed Tony by the collar and joined their lips. Bruce moved his hands to cup Tony’s face as the inventor moved his to grab Bruce by the hips and pull the physicist onto his lap. Tony ran his tongue across Bruce’s bottom lip and the physicist allowed Tony to slip his tongue into Bruce’s mouth. “Are you sure you want this?” Tony asked when he pulled away as they both needed to breathe. Bruce laughed and kissed him again. Tony pulled away again. “I need verbal consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tony. I want this.” Bruce assured. They quickly moved to the bed, shedding clothes on their way. Bruce all but fell onto the bed as Tony had joined their lips again, and Tony slowly ran his hands down Bruce’s back until he could touch the physicists ass. Bruce groaned at how good it felt and that was before they’d really done anything. Tony pulled away from the kiss so that he could reach into the bedside table and pull out the lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go gentle, it’s been a while.” Bruce observed, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make it good.” Tony winked. Bruce smiled at how cocky and sure of himself Tony was being. Tony slicked up his fingers before pressing the first one into Bruce. Bruce tensed up, trying to force himself to relax. “It’s okay, relax for me, baby.” Tony soothed. Bruce took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as Tony pressed his finger further inside, when it was all the way in, he crooked it just right and Bruce relaxed completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck!” Bruce exclaimed. Tony smirked, making good on his promise to make it feel good for the physicist. Tony slicked up a second finger, cautiously pressing it in alongside the first, ensuring the first finger stayed pressed against Bruce’s prostate so that he didn’t notice the stretch as much. Tony scissored his fingers, stretching Bruce further, needing to stretch him enough to add a third finger. Tony had never been with anyone as tight as Bruce, and the scientist was clearly nervous. The last thing Tony wanted to do would be to cause him any pain. Bruce groaned, throwing his head back and panting. “You can add another finger, Tony. I won’t break.” Bruce commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wish, baby.” Tony smiled, adding more lube to his fingers and pushing three inside Bruce. Tony reached up the hand that wasn’t three fingers deep in Bruce and linked his fingers with Bruce’s. Tony didn’t know what it was, but he had a strong feeling about Bruce. Tony pumped his fingers in and out a few more times, scissoring them when they were completely inside Bruce. Tony kissed the inside of Bruce’s thigh and Bruce squeezed Tony’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Tony, I need you inside me now.” Bruce begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so tight, baby.” Tony observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, I just need you.” Bruce responded. Tony pulled his fingers out of Bruce and moved up the bed so he was laying level with Bruce, he picked up the lube and applied more to his cock and Bruce’s hole. Tony pulled Bruce into a kiss and encouraged the physicist to straddle his lap, wanting to go at Bruce’s pace. Tony kept kissing Bruce as he slowly lowered himself onto the inventor’s cock, having to stop every so often to adjust. Tony was glad that Bruce was taking it slowly though otherwise he would’ve cum before they started. He’d never been with anyone who felt as good as Bruce so couldn’t see this lasting very long. “I’m going to cum soon, I’m so close. It’s been so long.” Bruce moaned into Tony’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna last either, baby.” Tony groaned as Bruce began to move. Tony lifted his hips to meet Bruce’s ass as he thrust down, angling himself so that he could jar the physicists prostate with each thrust. It was over almost as soon as it began, less than a dozen thrusts later Bruce came over Tony’s stomach, clenching tightly around Tony. Tony flipped them over and continued to thrust into Bruce, joining their lips in a passionate kiss as he came inside Bruce. Tony pulled out of Bruce and lay down on his side, facing Bruce who was still laying on his back, trying to catch his breath. Tony pressed gentle kisses to Bruce’s cheek and forehead before joining their lips once again when Bruce appeared to have caught his breath enough. “That was so good.” Tony praised in between kisses. Bruce laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Tony said, holding out his arms for Bruce to settle. They moved so that they were both laying on their sides, facing on another with Tony’s arm wrapped around Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce tucked himself as tightly against Tony as he could, loving how safe and comfortable he felt. It wasn’t long before they drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Bruce woke up the next morning, he was still in bed with Tony. The inventor was writing or drawing something in a notebook, scribbling furiously, so much so that he hadn’t noticed Bruce was now awake. “Honestly, I expected you to leave during the night.” Bruce commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. I know what my reputation says.” Tony replied, not taking his eyes off the paper. Bruce rolled over and closed his eyes again, allowing himself more time to come round. It wasn’t long before he could feel Tony moving around on his side of the bed and then the inventor’s arms were wrapping around him as Tony pressed kisses to the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when do you have to leave?” Bruce asked, turning to face Tony and join their lips properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today. I’m sorry.” Tony replied. “But, here’s my number. Feel free to call me whenever you want.” Tony handed him a slip of paper that Bruce moved to put straight in his jacket pocket so he didn’t lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Bruce smiled, gently. “I’ll just go to the bathroom before I leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go just yet, stay as long as you like.” Tony requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to change into something that isn’t what I was wearing last night, Tony.” Bruce pointed out. Tony frowned, not wanting Bruce to get away just yet. He hoped the other man would get in touch with him but he would have to wait for Bruce to make that move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also given you my address so if you ever want to stop by then feel free. You don’t need to call first, although I can’t always guarantee I’ll be there.” Tony smiled. Bruce walked over to Tony and gave him one last kiss before grabbing his jacket and shoes and slipping out of the door. Tony really hoped he would see Bruce Banner again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>